


for snow angels and frostbite

by seungmiin



Series: for the most exhausting time of the year [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean not yet at least, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Snow, because what else would it be?, can you tell I'm a bad writer?, is cute, jisung is an energetic ball of fluff, lapslock, no one gets frosbite, rated t for curses, sleepy minho, snow angels are mentioned but none are harmed in the making of this, the majority of this Minho is in bed, warm baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "baby we're gonna make snow angels." minho's eyes squint open as jisung almost shouts as if it's the most astonishing thing he's ever thought of or came across. he locks his eyes onto the male below him, grin taking up half his face."fucking snow angels."he whispers.—forget everything nice he said or thought. jisung is a piece of shit that deserves no rights.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: for the most exhausting time of the year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559368
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	for snow angels and frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> oof im starting a new series for christmas. probably might fall behind but whatever. I hope this isn't shitty and you have a happy first of December.

_"wake the fuck up, it's snowing!"_ isn't how minho expected to woken up this morning. or _any_ morning. seriously, what the hell did he get himself into? 

honestly after two years of dating his younger, more easily excitable boyfriend, he shouldn't be too shaken up that he was woken the way he was. but it still confuses him when jisung pulls the blankets off from on top of him and topples over him, hands abruptly and rapidly pulling at the shoulders of minho's shirt and shaking him. 

"get the fuck up. _come on._ " jisung stresses out the last phrase, resembling some kind of baby past minho wouldn't have the patience to deal with, though right now, he doesn't know how he hasn't pushed the younger off him and turned over, burying himself back under the warm of his covers. instead his arms find jisung's waist, pulling his body down into his as he ignores the blatant curses of protest from the boy's mouth. minho doesn't let up until the wide eyed boy gives in and lays against minho's side calmly, staring up at him. through the younger's glasses, minho can see the with the unwavering excitement and anticipation from before. "it's snowing." he says more gently this time, specs of pure adoration and fondness sealed into the rich brown of his eyes. 

"I got that. thanks." minho whispers back, just as delicately, not wanting to be the one to ruin the now composed and tranquil atmosphere they've created for themselves. but of course it doesn't last because jisung is soon wriggling out of the elders hold and sitting up. it hasn't even been 30 seconds? 

"then why are you _still_ in _bed?_ do you think i woke you up to hear the fucking snow?" he's nearly bouncing and minho doesn't know how he's suppose to react him, or if he can tell him that he in fact does not fucking want to go out in the cold at fucking—he looks over to his right at the clock on his night stand—dear God, _1 o'clock?_ he can't stop his eyes from rolling into the back of his head as it's saturday and he's not suppose to be awake and alert until at least 4 in the afternoon. 

the older brunette closes his eyes and is stopped when he attempts to grab his comforters back. "wouldn't put it past you, sung." minho mutters, maybe salty due to the disruption of his nap and being exposed to the cold. jisung's expression changes into one of offense, fist going to bang on the minho's thigh in retaliation before his mind becomes occupied with something else. to say jisung's head is going a mile a minute is an understatement, sometimes leaving minho speechless and in wonder of how he's managed to deal with such a hyperactive person whom he's pretty sure is codependent on not only him but his literal other half, lee felix himself. 

"baby, we're gonna make snow angels." minho's eyes squint open as jisung almost shouts as if it's the most astonishing thing he's ever thought of or came across. he locks his eyes onto the male below him, grin taking up half his face. _"fucking snow angels."_ he whispers. 

minho does not know what drugs the younger was exposed to for him to be so, _so...annoying._ he knows and vaguely remembers jisung kissing his head goodbye that morning while he slept as he went out to do God knows what with felix and hyunjin. though a few weeks back, the elder so carefully remembers telling the more lanky, more taller friend of theirs that if he were to even _think_ about giving jisung anything remotely sugar or caffeinated for shits and giggles, hyunjin himself is going to date the restless animal he's unleashed and understand minho's pain and reasoning behind literally everything. 

"min, before it stops snowing. you know it's more fun to play outside while it's still snowing." and for a second minho doesn't believe this same person was adamant on not even celebrating christmas because it was too much manual lab—actually no, that sounds very much like the jisung he's currently seeing. not lazy per se, just doing the bare minimum. 

"tomorrow." minho says, trying to pull his blanket back up a second time in the last five minutes but he's of course prevented from doing so by the other boy before him. his hands go to rub at his eyes before running back into his hair and the roughed out and tired groan exiting the older's mouth showcasing how tired he really is. 

"come on, hyung." he doesn't get any response for a while and for once it's quiet. minho wants to believe he gave up, but that's not realistically thinking. it's quiet and silence and all things minho loves for the weekend which is why jisung's taken it upon himself to grab onto one of the male's legs but his actions don't exceed any further as minho mutters something akin to a looming threat hidden underneath the single spoken warning. 

"don't." and minho really does not need to face him to know he's pouting even more than before. an almost suppressed whine from deep within the younger throat and minho doesn't know whether to be concerned or even more irritated with the continuous disruption to his sleep. 

"but the snow angels." 

"honey, no one cares about the snow angels." minho deadpans, eyebrows raised as if he was daring jisung to correct him.(i mean not like minho would do anything) jisung doesn't, instead pushes up the middle of his glasses frames and proceeds to pull minho's leg off the mattress. really, what does he expect from the literal 9 year old that refused to take the earlier hint?

"i do, you fucking flop." and the older, still sleep ridden of the two doesn't know what he's going to do with this boy besides give in. best case scenario, jisung leaves him alone after he agrees to hang out outside with him for half an hour, come in for some coffee—or hot chocolate for the baby, because he refuses to slightly humor the idea of offering his boyfriend caffeine—and maybe even a hot bath or shower to help soothe out their frozen limbs. 

when he finally says yes, the younger males reaction flashes before his eyes because it's too quick for him catch or process the gentle touch against his lips and jisung's blinding grin but he trusts giving into the male was worth it considering if it made him this happy. 

"yes! i love you and i knew you couldn't resist me. fucking softie." minho can only rolls his eyes and hum in response when he feels the same press to his mouth but longer and more _'there'_ and freezing his balls off is definitely worth it. when his hand goes to hold the back of the boys head to push him closer, he's reminded of how in love he is and how he lost the moment jisung decided to wake him up. who was he kidding to try and put up a fight about the boy? spoiled bitch got his way all the time. 

forgot everything nice he said or thought. jisung is a piece of shit that deserves no rights. wow, minho was really a whole ass clown. 

"i—fuck!" minho hisses as soon as the snow made contact with his back. his horrible, traitor of a boyfriend had dared to pull back the collar of minho's jacket and slip a handful of snow down his shirt. he wants to kill him, wants to skin him alive or more realistically, kick him out of the bedroom and resume his interrupted sleep(though it's literally 2pm). 

"can't keep slacking, babe." is all he has to say for himself. definitely not worth it anymore. no matter how many warm kisses he knows he'll get as an apology later. but that later is further in the future as he's soon hit with another lump of snow, this time appropriately on the front of his snow jacket. 

_"han fucking jisung."_

after an hour though, he's woken up from the small nap he took on the couch when they reentered the apartment and he's pleasantly surprised when jisung pushes him towards the bathroom where the obvious tub of warm water and whatever the fuck kind of bath bombs or essential oils jisung threw in there was waiting for him. 

he doesn't even start to remove any of the freezing layers of clothing when he hears a muffled shout from outside the bathroom door. "wait!" how does jisung still managed to catch him with surprise and who is minho but a fool if he had not been prepared for the disaster that was han jisung. "i got your hot chocolate." is said more gently and closer and then he hears the door knob turn and is met by the only slightly shorter(by an inch but it still counts) male standing in front of him. the shitty bathroom lightbulb managing to still capture the soft eyes that have been there since the morning and the sheepish smile playing along the curve of his mouth. he can't help but replicate his smile because dammit, jisung just has that affect on him and he's okay with it. 

"thank you." and jisung only nods. 

(and maybe minho invited the other male to join his well deserved and much needed bath because jisung's pleading eyes were too much for him to deny and if you hadn't noticed, he's whipped.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading. I love you for getting to the end and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
